dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Renee
Renée '''(or '''Renee) is a major character in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. She is the unnamed protagonist's sister and the latest young woman to be abducted by the Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Appearance and Personality Renée is a lovely young girl with pale ash blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is long, but she wears it pulled back in two low buns. Her dress sense is simple and stylish. Renée is an adventurous and brave girl. She seems almost excited by the tales of missing maidens taken by a mysterious figure - until she becomes one of the maidens, herself. Even in danger, she is strong and courageous, even urging her sibling (the protagonist) to rescue another girl before freeing her, since she can take care of herself. History We don't know anything about Renée's upbringing, but it was likely pretty standard. She has one sibling that she is very close with. While traveling through a dark wooded area with her sibling, the two found themselves under attack by a strange black cat with two different colored eyes. After their carriage crashed, a tall man with a cane stepped out of the darkness and abducted Renée. This Crooked Man took her to several locations, trying to rekindle memories of a past life. When none of this worked, he placed an enchanted ring on her finger. The ring caused her to remember everything about her life as Cheryl, the one true love of Count Blaise Morellus - now known as the Crooked Man. The Count took her back to his Chateau, then to his hidden Crooked House, where he prepared to marry her whether she liked it or not. However, when the Count was about to kill Renée's sibling right in front of her, she put her foot down and demanded that Blaise stop hurting people - and told him that she would stay with him, but not marry him. Driven mad in anger and frustration, the Count brought down part of his Crooked House and dragged Renée to the cliff where Cheryl had died. Renée's sibling separated Blaise from his enchanted cane long enough for Renée to get away, but her escape was thwarted by lightning striking the statue beside her and raining huge chunks of debris on her. Her life was saved by Blaise, who could not bear to see her die again. Wounded and unable to deal with the thought of ever losing his love, Blaise told Renée she was free... and stepped off the cliff to his death. Relationships * Cheryl (previous incarnation) * Unnamed Protagonist (sibling) * Blaise Morellus (fiancé, deceased) Quotes Quotes by Renee * "Have you heard the story about the kidnapped maidens?" * "Apparently, all of the girls were around my age, and they all vanished while traveling down this path." * "Trust me, I can handle the Crooked Man." * "Go save the other girl first." * "I... I remember everything." * "You chased me to the cliff. Then I fell. I died because of you!" * "I must finish what was started in my past life. Don't interfere." * "Stop it, Blaise! I will stay here with you. Just promise me you won't hurt any more people." * "Don't you see? Your love for me has become warped. You have destroyed so many innocent lives." * "I will stay here, but I refuse to marry you." * "You don't really love me. You just want a docile puppet to play your wife and to live with you in your little-gilded cage!" * "You're crazy! You can't kill everyone just to protect me." * "Blaise, no! You can't die!" Trivia * The name Renée means "reborn" in French, which matches her status as the reincarnation of Cheryl. * It can be presumed that Renee is seventeen as that was the age her previous incarnation, Cheryl, died. Galleries Character= renee humming.jpg|Renée Humming Renee in carriage.jpg|Renée in the Carriage renee alarmed.jpg|"Are You Alright?" renee worried.jpg|Renée is Worried Blaise grabs renee.jpg|The Crooked Man Nabs Renée renee is taken.jpg|Renée is Taken blaise parn take renee.jpg|Taken by the Crooked Man renee cell.jpg|We Find Renée renee cell close.jpg|Renée Imprisoned renee digs for box.jpg|Renée Digs for the Box Renee and dagger.jpg|Renée with the Dagger renee gives box.jpg|Renée Gives Us the Box blaise renee going in.jpg|Blaise Brings Renée to the Grocery renee blaise in village.jpg|Renée and Blaise in the Village Blaise creeps on renee.jpg|The Crooked Man Creeps on Renée Blaise puts ring on renee.jpg|The Crooked Man Puts the Ring on Renée ring on renee.jpg|The Crooked Ring on Renée's Finger renee overcome.jpg|Renée is Put Under a Crooked Spell blaise renee steps.jpg|Renée Follows Blaise into the Chateau renee unconscious.jpg|We Find Renée Unconscious renee wakes.jpg|Renée Wakes blaise tends to renee.jpg|Blaise Tends to Renée renee marionette hall.jpg|Renée in Marionette Hall renee bridal veil.jpg|Renée, Under a Spell renee stops blaise.jpg|Renée Stops Blaise renee hugs blaise.jpg|Renée Begs Blaise Renee removes ring.jpg|"I Won't Marry You" blaise destroys hall.jpg|Blaise Destroys Marionette Hall blaise renee on cliff.jpg|Blaise and Renée on the Cliff Lightning strikes.jpg|Lightning Strikes renee in danger.jpg|The Statue Falls Dust clears blaise renee.jpg|Blaise Saves Renée blaise renee tenderness.jpg|Blaise Speaks of His Love renee looks at blaise.jpg|Renée is Moved Blaise steps over cliff.jpg|Blaise Takes One Last Step renee watches blaise fall.jpg|"You Can't Die!" |-|Other Images= renee concept art.jpg|Renée Concept Art 14 wallpaper download.png|Game Wallpaper renee-diffgem.jpg|Renée Difficulty Gem 938cb79a-e9f4-4d5d-9924-b58415e0d893.jpg|Possibly Renee in Blue Tea Games Newsletter Screenshot_2019-05-10 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Unknown Status Category:Cursery